Greenhouse Five
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: A chance meeting quickly turns into heated snogging when Hermione and George are in the presence of a Venetian Lust Flower! Hermione/George


_Greenhouse Five by WeasleyForMe_

_A chance meeting quickly turns into heated snogging when Hermione and George are in the presence of a Venetian Lust Flower! Hermione/George_

_This is a very very belated birthday gift for Jack of the North! Love you, Jack! Thanks to KaraSays and Clover Bay for beta reading!_

* * *

Hermione wrapped her heavy, winter robes tightly around herself before she opened the doors of the Entry Hall and dashed out into the snowy afternoon. The wind hit her squarely in the face as she squinted against the falling snowflakes and the dismal grey sky. She ran down the slushy path as quickly as her boots could carry her to the greenhouses. It was an especially blustery Saturday in January, but she didn't want to get behind in her Herbology assignments. After all, it was much easier to draw the diagrams of the O.W.L. level plants when nobody else was around to interrupt her.

Once she reached Greenhouse Five, she jiggled the door handle until she was able to push her way inside the humid room. The heavy, moist air caught in her throat as she became accustomed to the new environment. As she breathed in the scent of potting soil, she shrugged out of her robe and turned to hang it next to the door. Before she made contact with the hook, a hand reached out and took the robe from her.

"Allow me," George declared, breaking the silence. Hermione screamed, completely caught off guard, thinking she had been alone in the greenhouse. George's eyes grew wide as her cries turned to laughter.

"Sweet Merlin, George! I didn't know anyone else was in here!"

He bit his lip and turned to hang her robe. "Sorry, I probably should have warned you properly."

"What are you doing down here? And on a Saturday, no less. This is an academic building; you know that, right?" She eyed him skeptically.

"I'm studying," he told her.

"I'm not convinced." Her eyes narrowed into slits of disbelief. "Wait, did Ron and Harry send you down here to interrupt me?" she growled.

George chuckled. "No, I swear I really am doing schoolwork. I won't bother you at all," he promised as he sat down at a table off to the side of some Fanged Geraniums.

Hermione warily sat at a table on the other side of the aisle, still unsure about George's presence. "_Well at least there's something nice to look at now,_" she thought as she took another quick glance at the redhead. He was scrawling notes across a piece of parchment while he ran his left hand through his messy hair, making it messier. Hermione leaned a little closer to make sure he was in fact doing Herbology work, but ended up admiring his long, nimble fingers. When she peered up again, she found George smiling at her, and she had to quickly avert her eyes to her textbook. She hastily opened her notes so she looked busy and drew a diagram of a Puffapod, labeling each part and sneaking a few extra gazes toward George.

"Did you need something, Hermione?" he asked her with a wink as her brown eyes found his for the umpteenth time.

Hermione could feel her face turn the color of the Fanged Geranium petals as she stammered, "Uh, no… I'm fine, thanks." Her face continued to burn with embarrassment as George stood and made his way over to her table.

"Well, do you mind if I join you? It's lonely over there." He pouted his lips, and there was no way Hermione could refuse. She moved her books and he plopped down in the seat next to her.

Hermione shook her head as George pulled out a few books and some diagrams. "I still can't believe you are doing actual school related work," she told him, shaking her head.

George raised his chin. "I happen to care about my schooling, Hermione. And besides, some of these plants are pertinent ingredients to our Skiving Snackboxes."

"I should have known," she muttered.

George leaned in closer to her and whispered, "But if I would have known that I might run into you here, I'd have stopped by more often."

Hermione's quill dropped out of her hand as she turned to face his bright smile before he casually returned to his book. It took a moment for the look of shock to leave her face. "_Calm down, calm down. He must be delusional or something,_" she continually told herself.

Jerkily, she picked up her discarded quill from her lap but bumped George's arm with her hand. They both watched as her quill soared through the air and landed behind some Mandrakes. Hermione stood to retrieved it.

"I'll help you look for it," George said. They both walked around the pots and spades on the floor and bent to pick it up at the same time. They collided as they stood and knocked an empty pot onto the floor. George and Hermione both watched in horror as the pot knocked over a humongous bag of soil. Their eyes grew wider as the bag bumped into a rake which made a row of pots fall in line like dominoes. Loud bangs and numerous crashes echoed throughout the greenhouse as an effect of the chain reaction.

"Oh shit!" George exclaimed.

"Make it stop!" Hermione shouted as she watched the mess grow. Finally a tall, pink flower fell off the last table, and once again the greenhouse was silent.

"Are you all right?" George finally asked.

"Yes, are you?"

He nodded but looked distractedly over Hermione's shoulder. She followed his gaze and turned to find a trail of purple smoke creeping across the greenhouse toward them.

"What is that?" George asked as he took Hermione's hand and started to lead her away from the spreading haze.

"It's familiar, but I'm not quite sure," she pondered. Hermione froze in place and her jaw fell open as the purple wisps surrounded them. "Oh no…. I think that's the perfume from a Venetian Lust Flower."

"A Venetian what?" George asked, but it was too late. He watched as Hermione reached toward him and brushed his shaggy hair away from his eyes. He had no idea why she was touching him so intimately, but he didn't much care, because her soft fingertips felt like perfection. He began to feel a little dizzy as Hermione proceeded to press herself on her tiptoes and slowly lick her lips. Suddenly George wanted nothing more than to kiss her, so he did.

Hermione gasped as his lips crashed against hers in a powerful kiss that she felt throughout her entire body. She was very aware that she needed his lips, like her very being depended upon it. She needed more. As the perfume swirled around them, she pushed George back against one of the long greenhouse tables and pressed herself against him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and snogged her until he could barely breathe.

"Hermione," he whispered her name against her lips. "What's happening?"

Hermione pressed herself further into the kisses, wishing George wouldn't try to speak. A small moan escaped her as he nibbled on her lower lip. His fingers, which she had rightly admired earlier, followed a lazy path down her back, finding the gap between her sweater and her skirt. He tickled her skin, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her head tipped back, exposing her neck for his lips to explore. "Why can't I help myself?" he asked, alternating his words with small nips to her flesh.

"Oh! I don't know!" she gasped, inhaling more of the perfumed, purple mist that had managed to fill all of Greenhouse Five. "I want your lips on mine," she commanded, and immediately George did as he was told. Every time one had to pull away to take a breath, the other would quickly pull them back for more. It was a tug of war, and neither wanted to reach a goal and force an ending to their snogging.

Suddenly George wrenched himself away from Hermione's kisses and held her at arms length. Hermione, looking scandalized, reached for George and tried to get him closer to her. "Wait. I don't know what in the name of Merlin is going on here, but you need to know that I've wanted to do this for awhile now," George told her. After he saw Hermione's bright smile, he pulled her against him once more and gently cupped her chin in his palms as her lips met his over and over.

In desperate need of more of George Weasley, Hermione practically lunged at him, causing them to both tumble to the soil covered floor. Hermione giggled as George pinned her to the ground beneath him and nipped at her lips.

Just as she rolled on top of him, the greenhouse door squeaked open, and they froze as they saw Professor Sprout hurry inside, leaving the door open in the process. She waddled over to her desk on the far wall, still bundled up in her winter robes. George held Hermione against him, silently kissing the side of her neck while Hermione watched their Herbology teacher from her position on top of George.

Professor Sprout shuffled around, looking through her desk drawers, giving Hermione a chance to steal a kiss from George before putting her finger up to her lips, motioning for him to continue being quiet. George quickly replaced her finger with his lips, and they were quickly engaged in more snogging. Before they knew it, they heard the door close and turned to see their professor was gone. "That was close," Hermione sighed against his lips.

"Quite," George agreed, suddenly acknowledging that although he no longer needed to kiss Hermione, he still wanted to. Desperately.

Hermione glanced around and quickly stood, pulling George to his feet as well. "Look. The purple mist from the Venetian Lust Flower is gone," she commented, feeling sad that she no longer felt like her life depended on kissing George.

After she realized that George was covered in soil, she looked down at her school uniform and started to laugh. "We look awful!"

George leaned down and gently kissed her. "You look adorable." Hermione blushed at his words. George cleared his throat and continued, "I don't really know what happened, with that lust flower and everything. But, I don't want to have to stop kissing you like that." George could feel that his own cheeks were aflame as well.

"We don't have to stop," she promised, accepting another kiss. "But we're both filthy," she added.

George examined his robes and sniffed his shirt, "And I smell like lusty perfume."

Hermione bit her lip as she considered her options. She didn't want to leave George, but she needed to get cleaned up. "Meet me in Greenhouse One after dinner?"

"Deal," George agreed with a wink. "But only if you meet me in Greenhouse Six tomorrow afternoon."

They left Greenhouse Five, but both of them dashed back through the snow to Greenhouse One directly after dinner. This time, there was absolutely no need for a Venetian Lust Flower to get the snogging started.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :) Please review!_


End file.
